The proposal is for a grant-in-aid to support on international conference on "The Cell Membrane and Cell Signals as Targets in Cancer Chemotherapy" to be held at Queens' College, Cambridge U.K. in September, 1989. the development of new anti-cancer drugs appears to have reached a plateau and new ideas for target-directed cancer drugs are desparately needed. The last two years has seen an explosion of knowledge of the role of cell surface receptors and intercellular signalling in the control of cell function. It is also becoming apparent that many oncogene products are components of intracellular signalling pathways, thus bypassing the normal requirement for growth factors for cell proliferation. the targeting of drugs to specific sites on the cell surface membrane or in signalling pathways might yield agents selective toxity to transformed cells. This is the first meeting dedicated to this topic in cancer chemotherapy. the conference represents a join initiative between the American Association for Cancer Research, the European Organization for Research and treatment of Cancer, and the British Association for Cancer Research.